Sadeir
Sadeir Sadeir are a rare creature, many of them having died when the corporeal races attacked them in the desert, but they are not weak because of it. After all, they won. The Sadeir are, for the most part, made up of sand spinning round and round in a dense pillar with their core being almost, but not quite, solid. Sadeir can fly, but only a short distance above the ground so they aren't torn apart by the high winds of upper altitudes. They can also obscure the vision of those around them by creating with their winds small dust and sandstorms. The primary defense of the Sadeir is to hide in a sandstorm, then fly at top speeds away to safety. Their sandy coloration doesn't hurt their ability to run when in a sandstorm either! While being made up of spinning sands and whipping dusts is a massive benefit to creatures that try to avoid conflict, it is an equally massive detriment to creatures trying to spread and become more powerful. The single greatest threat to the Sadeir is not, as many would think, armored enemies, but a simple, but unstoppable, force of nature: rain. Water in general is bad for them, but rain especially so. It cannot be avoided or fled from like streams of potions, and it causes Sadeir bodies to freeze and slow, prevents them from flying, an brings down their ability to create duststorms. The Sadeir, for these reasons, rarely leave their desert strongholds, and when they do they prefer large, dry caverns over any other location. Besides their absolute terror of rain, the Sadeir have an interesting weakness. They love gold. Any gold, all gold. However, that is their fatal flaw, as they love gold to the point of allowing it to injure them in order to touch and feel it. While to most corporeal beings wonder at this, the reason for their irrational and self-harming love of gold is fairly simple. They consider gold to be their 'true form', and worship it. To them, gold is the birth-material of sand (all scientific evidence to the contrary). They simply cannot bring themselves to fear it when they see it (though they fear it when it's not in sight). This is a key weakness that can be exploited when fighting Sadeir. Roleplay Story of Discovery Journal Entry 1 We are well on our way in this vast desert realm, which seems to go on and on endlessly. We aren’t lost, our compasses and star maps are still accurate enough to get us back when we run out of supplies. We haven’t found anything except sand, rocks, and a few cacti. But that doesn’t mean there won’t be something ahead of us! Journal Entry 2 Well, it’s the second evening of exploration, and all we’ve found is, yea, you guessed it, more sand, rocks, and cacti. But my senses are tingling! I know this land can’t be nothing but desert and waste. Something has to live here, or have lived here once. Journal Entry 3 We found a small ruin today. An old dried up well in the center of a few pits that were probably small houses. There’s nothing left but basements… however, we also found tools. All of them gold. It makes no sense to use gold tools, as our geologist has predicted this land to have plenty of other, more suitable resources here. Anyway, these tools were scattered across the desert in and around the town, indeed, I tripped over a golden hoe when we were on our way out. I can’t help but get the feeling that something monstrous happened to this town – that it did not die of its own accord. Journal Entry 4 I don’t like this. We have four more days or travel, but I almost want to turn back now. Every time I let my senses down, I feel like I’m being watched, stalked by some evil foe. It’s darned disturbing it is. Anyway, I’ve found another ruin. This one was larger, but also less defined. The desert has not been kind to this ruin. Much of it is likely buried under the massive dunes that have encroached on the ruins. I still get the feeling that I’m being watched… but in the ruins the feeling drops off considerably. That only leads me the further think that something horrible happened here. I found more golden tools today as well. Many, many more. This time I kept a few golden swords and axes, and a golden shovel. It was just instinct. Journal Entry 5 Today I found out what was watching me. And the purpose of the golden tools. I found this out when I came to a small, but amazingly intact ruin and found a book describing the desert life, called “About the Desert”. Taking this right out of the book, the creatures that attacked were ‘Sadeir’. The book referenced them as ‘The Desert Wind People’, but they are clearly a different species from my own. The book describes them as wraith like beings that can wield any type of weapon or tool, but have minimal corporeal forms. They are said to be capable of whipping up small sandstorms, as well as moderate flight. However, these creatures aren’t capable of surviving in or around water, being made mostly of sand. They are also terribly weak against golden items, for reasons unknown. I’m leaving this desert tomorrow though. I don’t want to face these… monsters. Journal Entry 6 I almost died today. I am the only survivor of our little expedition. It seems the Desert Wind People, the Sadeir, know that' 'I know about them. They came for me today as I started to head back to the ocean, where I know I will be safe. I was chased by massive sandstorms the entire trip, but they let up at night (perhaps Sadeir have poor eyesight?) and I never actually saw one of them. I just sort of… felt their presence. They don’t want me to survive to return and warn others of their existence. They want me dead. This may be my last journal entry, for tomorrow I make my last mad dash to the ocean. I’m leaving behind everything, including a copy of this journal. If I survive, I will warn everyone… if not, I ''c''an only hope that someon finds this journal. I am leaving the remains of “About the Desert” here as well. Category:Undiscovered Races